The Braxton Sister
by aimee.chellew
Summary: Follow the life of The Braxton sister and how she survives living with an abusive father and an alcoholic mother and her life with her brothers and the River Boys. First fanfiction and criticism is welcomed and very helpful.
1. Chapter 1

Brax POV

I wake up at 5:30 to start of the day , there is a lot I have to do in the morning because I am the only one who supports my family , my mum and dad are a waste of space , they are either out drinking and gambling or committing crimes. I slowly get out of bed and creep past the living room where mum is passed out and probably trying to recover from a hangover. I go into our small kitchen and make Casey , Heath and I's lunches for the day. After i have done that , I make our breakfasts with the few things we have in our cabinet and go wake up Vick and the boys. While they get ready I hop in the shower and get my work uniform. I work for a building company part time and at a bar serving alcohol part time at night even though I'm under age they don't seem to care in Mangrove river. Mangrove river is where my family and I live , we live in a small house with three bedrooms that looks like it will fall down at any second. Heath and Casey share a room and I share a room with my baby sister Vicky. While my dad has his own room and my mum passes out on the couch.

After the boys and I get ready , I eat with Heath , Case and Vick. Just before 7:30 I go drop off Vick at our neighbours house where a kind , old woman looks after her . " Bwax don't leave me" Vick cries out " baby , I need to go to work " I say as Vick starts to cling to my leg " we go surf , have fun , dad no find me " Vick begs. My heart almost breaks when I see the fear on Vicks face. " He won't find you I promise" i say as I quickly hug Vick and s does Heath and Casey. Then I drop off the boys at Mangrove primary and start work at 8. I work hard at my job cuz i do twice the amount off work the others do because i have my family to look after. I get a call from the principal at the boys school and go to pick up Heath cuz he has started another fight. I get off at 4 and meet the Casey at the beach with Heath for a quick surf. Then we pick up Vick , make dinner for everyone with Vick, help the boys with hw and look after Vick. Then late at night when i hear the loud footsteps of my dad coming up the driveway , I hurriedly grab Vick and the boys follow where I put them in Heath and Case's room. I go back to the living room and sit with mum , to wait for the inevitable to happen.

I hear the loud booming footsteps of my dad coming up the steps. I hear the door smack against the wall. " Get here you piece of trash " he says. He yanks me off the couch and I smack straight into the corner of the wall. I then get lots of kicks to the ribs and punches to the face , when I hear Heath running towards us. " Stop hurting him " heath says as he charges at Dad. Dad easily shoves him aside and starts beating him up but decides he has enough and walks to his room. I scurry to Heath's side and tried to comfort him but he wriggles out of my grasp covering his face while he cries. The bedroom doors opens and Vick comes running out on her little legs with Casey right behind her. " Weathie " Vick says trying to say his name but failing. She goes rushing into Heath's chest where he opens up his arms and hugs her against him. Whenever Heath copped a beating he would never let anyone near him except for Vick. Vick and Heath always have had always had a connection. While I look at their little interaction I swear that I will do a better job at looking after my family.

—

4 YEARS LATER

Brax 18 , Heath 14 , Casey 10, Vicky 6

The past three years have been spent with beatings and Brax has started a gang called the River Boys. Vick has grown so much and is just a bundle of joy. She loves to draw and swing on the tire swing in the backyard. She started hockey , boxing , hip hop and gymnastics and Brax and Heath are teaching her and Casey to surf. Heath has started a lot of fights in school and casey is just being his quiet self.

—

6 YEARS LATER

Bras 24 , Heath 20 , Casey 16 , Vicky 12

A lot of years ago the boys got really involved with the River boys , partying , drugs and drinking. It is affecting Vick because she is becoming less innocent and she is hiding a secret. Vick has been getting into tones of fights and got expelled. I didn't know what to do until 2 nights ago. It started when the boys and I were at Wilsons around a fire , sitting in the sand and drinking. I saw Vick hanging with some of the river boys a few metres from me. I abruptly stand up and shove past the boys " oi what do you think your doing here , get your ass back to the house and are you DRINKING!" I shove her backwards and she stomps off and chucks the beer onto the sand. Heath , Case and I stay at the beach until 11ish and we start walking back to the house when we hear a scream and the front door slamming of our house. We start running to our house and screaming for Vick. " Vick, Vick, Vick " Heath screams on the verge of tears as he zooms past Brax and Casey into the house. We ran into the living room to see Vick unconscious with bruises all over her body and her jaw set at a odd angle. " Vick , please stay with me" Heath sobs shaking Vicks body. " Call an ambulance" I scream at Casey. I shove off a crying Heath off of Vick and start doing CPR. Heath stays by her side and holds her hand desperately trying to stop crying. As I'm just about to give up , Vicks eyes shoot open and she starts to breath. She lazily tries to look at me but is stopped when Heath pretty much tackles her in the most gentle way possible for a buff 20 year old man. Heath lifts Vick up into his lap , rocking her back and fourth saying soothing words to her as Vick struggles to breath. I move over to Heath as the paramedics come in. They take Vick from Heath's arms and lift her into a stretcher. Vick screams out and Heath screams " GET OFF HER , STOP IT YOUR HURTING HER!" as he tries to shove his way through to Vick. I hold him back as they take Vicks away and Heath collapses and my arms crying. " Heath get up we need to get into the ambulance" i say as I hurl up Heath onto his feet and drag him to the ambulance.

—


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Readers,

I have read the reviews I got on the first chapter and I really appreciate helpful criticism. I would just like to tell you that I have fixed the issues I had with the first chapter. Someone noticed that my chapter switched between Brax's pov and third person when it should of just been in Brax's pov and that I also used shortened terms for some vocabulary which I fixed up and the chapter now makes a lot more sense

Reviewers Question

Q: What about Kyle?

A; Kyle is going to come in further on in the story because he did not grow up with the Braxtons and actually meets them later in Summer Bay a while after they moved there.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, lovely readers :). I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier, I went away and wasn't able to update and school has also started up again but I've decided to upload one chapter a week and maybe an extra chapter sometimes if I'm feeling it.

We rush into the hospital in Summer Bay and the doctors take Vicks away. We are led to the waiting room and told that we will be notified after Vicks surgery. We all nervously wait for hours and hours and after bugging every nurse that came past us , a doctor called Doctor Walker finally came over to us. "Doc , how is she, is she okay?" Heath says. " Her injuries are extensive she has a broken jaw , 4 fractured ribs , a dislocated shoulder , two broken bones in her left leg and lots of cuts and bruises on her chest , arms and legs. She also had a punctured lung which caused internal bleeding but we luckily stopped that in surgery but we have kept her on a coma into a lung is fully healed and will need to use a wheelchair for two months after. I know that is a lot to take in but the main thing is that she will make a full recovery and we will give her medication for the pain which well make her very drowsy so she won't be able to do much." says the Doc.

We all just stare at Dr Walker shocked and too upset to move or talk until Heath storms off. " Brax , I need to talk to you in my office" says Dr Walker. "Alright, Case go get Heath" I say and follow Dr Walker into his office.

"What's going on Doc , I thought you said she would make a full recovery"

"Yes you are right , I did say she will make a full recovery and she will" says the Doc.

"Then why am here" I say nervously scrunching my shirt with my fist.

" I don't know how to tell you this Brax but when I was doing my medical exam on your sister, Vicky, I found lacerations on her back, it looked like they were from a belt and because I know why she is here, I reckon it isn't you or one of your brothers who inflicted those lacerations" says Dr Walker. My breathing becomes rapid and I feel a slight light headed, I slide down the wall of Dr Walkers office and put my head on my hands hoping this is all dream but am interrupted when Casey and Heath enter into the office.

Casey's POV ( didn't see that coming did you :P )

I found Heath leaning against one of the rails at the front of the hospital, he is just looking out at the beach , silently crying. He turns head and sees me coming and brushes away the tears pretending he isn't worried for Vicks. "Heath we got to go inside, Brax is taking to the Doc" I say to him and watch him walk past me and into the hospital. We walk down the maze of corridors and end up in front of Dr Walkers office. I am about to turn the handle when I hear someone's rapid breathing from behind the door and I grab the handle and barge into the office. I see a Brax sitting down on the floor freaking out and Dr Walker trying to calm him down. I run over to them and shove past Dr Walker. " Brax, what's wrong are you okay?" I say really fast. Brax uses the wall to stand up and faces a concerned Heath and I. " The Doc found belt marks on Vicks back" says Brax. "What, no y-you don't think Dad caused those d-d-do you" I say getting upset.

Brax just nods and shoves past us and runs past us and out of the hospital. I turn to Heath and he starts to punch the wall leaving huge holes in the wall. I run to Heath and try to push him away from the wall. With the help of Dr Walker, we wrench Heath of off the wall and shove him into the seat. He sits their with his head in his hands blinking back tears. I just stare ahead thinking about my poor little sis and how she doesn't deserve any of this.

Brax's POV

I storm out of the office and run out of the hospital, I end up on the beach and just look out at the ocean and the waves hoping to find answers there. I know that after what dad did to Vicks, we could no longer stay at home and when Vicks had fully recovered we would find a house with the boys somewhere far from dad and mum. So many thoughts ran through my head like how Vicky didn't deserve to life this live, she didn't deserve to have this bad Braxton reputation or abusive dad and an alcoholic mum who is addicted to the pokies. She deserved to have a caring mum that asked how her day was, who cared if she stayed in school, who tucked her in at night and told her that she loves her. She deserved a dad that didn't hit her or put her down by saying terrible things, she needed to be a daddy's girl. She deserved to have brothers who weren't getting bailed out of jail every other week. She deserved so much but all Brax could do was be the best big brother in the world.

Will this accident bring them closer or will they struggle dealing with it and not know how to open up?

Does Vicky's recovery go smoothly or do the boys have a scare?

How does Vicky cope with the accident and the boys being distant?

If anyone has anyone plot ideas feel to tell me :P oh and next chapter we will have Heath's POV YAYY!

If you like the story or have any helpful ideas or criticism feel free to leave a review. :)


End file.
